


An Aside

by BrutalHearts666



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalHearts666/pseuds/BrutalHearts666
Summary: Before Ironheade sets off on their new mission to destroy the Emperor of the Demons, Lars Halford needs to tell his most trusted roadie something important.





	An Aside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofthetear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthetear/gifts).

Eddie cast his gaze over the scene before him. People were more tense than ever with their new mission to kill the demon Emperor. Some were trying to make the best out of the moment, they had finally defeated Lionwhyte. It was cause for celebration, even if no one felt like celebrating with the looming future over their heads. Eddie's eye caught on Lars standing alone aside from the crowd. 

He approached the King putting on his most cheerful voice "You did it man! Can you believe it?"

Eddie's excitement was met with cold indifference. "I only wish it meant we were free forever."

Eddie brought his voice down, asking Lars more seriously. "You sure about fighting Doviculus? He sounds like a real monster."

"That monster shall learn what we humans are made of." Lars answered in a stern confident tone. 

Eddie sighed internally, he figured he wouldn't be able to change his mind, but it was worth the shot. "Just be careful with the Emperor, okay?"

"If just one human stands up to the demons Edward, even if he falls... others will follow." The King spoke stoically. 

That conversation did nothing to comfort the roadie. He then set his sights on Lita. She tried to talk Lars out of doing reckless things in the past, maybe they could try to talk Lars out of it together. Eddie began to walk past Lars when the other man nervously cleared his throat. Eddie stopped and looked back at him. 

"Edward, if you get the chance, may I talk to you in private some time?" Lars stood confidently although his expression was twisted with embarrassment. 

Eddie blinked, utterly confused about what could have made Lars so nervous suddenly. "Yeah, sure. We can talk now, if you want?" 

"It isn't any trouble?" Lars' cheeks grew a bit red. 

Eddie paused, taking in the awkward scene for a moment before answering. "No, it's not."

Lars cleared his throat again, seemingly trying to regain his composure. "Lets speak over here." He motioned for the other man to follow him. 

They walked down a level from where the bus and everyone were waiting. Eddie wasn't sure what to make of it. Lars sounded pretty confident a minute ago about his plans to go after Doviculus, so it couldn't have been that. What was wrong? Was he concerned about his hair again? Or his chest hair? 

Once Lars was satisfied with their location, he turned back to Eddie. "Edward..."

Eddie cocked a brow. "Yeah, Lars?"

The blonde nervously brushed his hair out of his face, looking away from Eddie. "You aren't seeing anyone at the moment, are you?" 

A light panic ripped through the beefy man's chest. Did Lars catch onto him dating Ophelia? He doesn't want to break Lars' heart, or make him upset. The middle of a tour wasn't a good place to be starting drama. Eddie swallowed his panic, deciding it was better to lie. 

"No I'm not. W-Why do you ask?" Eddie sputtered a bit nervously. 

Lars tensed up, putting his palms up. "I'm sorry to ask something so personal, it's just.." He paused, taking a breath. "I know we haven't know each other that long, but you've helped us a substantial amount. You're a skilled craftsman and leader. Modest and supportive... and you're very handsome." Lars mummbled the last part. 

Eddie blinked. "Lars, what are you saying?" 

Lars meandered closer to the stunned man, locking eyes. "I'm asking if you would be interested if I were to court you?"

Eddie's cheeks grew hot. He was utterly speechless. Should he decline him? How was he supposed to let him down easy? He was his boss, this would cause a great deal of drama no matter what he said. Before he could find a reply he found Lars drifting closer and bending down to meet Eddie for a kiss. Without even thinking, Eddie met the kiss.  


Lars rested his arms on Eddie's shoulders and Eddie wrapped his arms around him in a gentle embrace. Then finally breaking apart, after a long moment. Eddie's heart beat rapidly in his chest as his eyes locked with the taller man again. Lars smiled softly down at him.

"Uh..." Was all Eddie could muster. 

In only a moment, this war became thrice as awkward.


End file.
